Office of Magnets
by Barren
Summary: Elsa Frost and Anna Myrtle could not be more different. One is socially awkward, the other is outgoing and easy to get along with. One is cold and isolated, the other is passionate and extroverted. One is an employee, and one is the other's boss. So how, then, does Elsa deal with a love she ultimately feels to be futile?
1. Chapter 1

It is a strange thing to be in love with one's own boss. Authority figures are meant to be just that; authoritarian, dictatorly, if anything, feudal in their attitudes. But adorable, inspiring, caring of their subjects, and, dare it be said, downright sexy? Thoughts like this are very rare (and, when they do occur, are often just as troubling) when discussing such a normally bland, boredom inspiring subject as a boss, especially one of a small literary company still seeking the next breakout young adult dystopian novel, or book of romance to help put it on the map. But nevertheless, such was the case with young Elsa Frost, a suitably named young lady with a cold personality and the pale skin and platinum blonde hair to match. And it was a case that she wished would go back to whatever dark recesses of Hell from whence it came, as attraction that is unattainable is an unproductive thought at best and an emotionally damaging sucker punch at worst. But what a beautiful, radiant sucker punch it was.

That sucker punch went by the name of Anna Myrtle, a beautiful, freckle-covered woman only slightly younger than Elsa was. She had a flaming red mane for hair that suited her well, for she was a passionate woman that was quick to anger and even quicker to show compassion. Her green eyes seemed as emeralds standing out against a gorgeous marble background, highlighting every emotion she had and filling them all with the sort of passion that had gotten her the position she had at Weselton Literary Company. It was these same emerald eyes that Elsa was busy staring into, distracted from her task at hand of making pointless spreadsheets that would only showcase yet another monthly decline in literary sales. Electronic reading was all the rage, it seemed. Good old leather covered paper-page reading seemed to be going the way of the Dodo. To Elsa, this was all well and good, other than the fact that the company going under would mean her being unemployed yet again. After all, a company that refused to adapt to the ways of modernity dying out is just natural selection. Elsa liked that concept. Cold, calculating evolution. One of the world's few endearing qualities, she thought.

"Having fun there, Elsa?"

The warm voice snapped Elsa out of her Anna-induced trance.

"Nice to see you finally wake up. Thought you'd passed out at your desk." Said the deep voice of Kristoff Bergman, a massive, muscular man whose blonde hair made him resemble a mountain that had the sun shining down on its peak, who sat in the cubicle beside Elsa. A nice guy for sure, but not one Elsa particularly got along with.

"Oh screw off, Kristoff," Elsa replied in a somewhat jovial, somewhat serious tone.

"Whoa whoa whoa, don't make me call Mr. Weselman in here now. Can't have any of that foul language in such an esteemed establishment, now can we?" He replied with a sarcastic smirk on his face.

"Speaking of foul, you don't smell like your usual mixture of skunk and lumberjack this morning, Kristoff. You finally decide to step into the twenty-first century and use our great inventions like deodorant or showering?" Elsa replied, matching the smirk that adorned his face.

"Good one. I'll mark this one down as a win for you. I'm still coming out swinging next time, though."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Elsa said, turning around in her almost-comfortable-but-not-quite office chair, finally deciding to get to work on the menial task of reporting this month's net losses. This sort of conversation between the two co-workers was no rarity. Despite the deprecating nature of their conversations, Elsa considered Kristoff to be one of her few friends in the world, and at least mildly enjoyed being seated next to him, though she would never admit it. His constant discussions about his pet moose did grow a bit old, however. Soon enough, all the mindless chit-chat of the office and the thoughts of Anna's beauty drained out of Elsa's ears as the sound of her cold fingers typing on her jet black keyboard filled them with the monotonous tone of productivity while she slowly waited for the next thirty minutes to pass by swiftly so she could finally go on her lunch break.

Anna Myrtle stood somewhat impatiently in line at the Burger King nearest her office, waiting behind an athletic clothing covered woman who had decided today was a good day to wait five minutes thoroughly reading over every item on the menu before coming to make a decision about what meal on the fast food restaurant's menu would raise her cholesterol levels the least. The uniformity of the office had bored her, the drab grey and whites of the walls flooding it with a sense of depression. She felt a strong desire for color, _any_ color, alongside the pain of a stomach aching with hunger from a missed breakfast that morning. This had led to her taking a trip here, a decision she now regretted.

When her time to order had finally come after what seemed like ages of waiting in line behind the woman she had dubbed in her mind as "fitness freak", Anna decided that a large Dr. Pepper and some chicken nuggets would be enough to at least get her through the rest of her 9-5 work schedule. Eating healthy was not a major concern of hers; her metabolism was, as described by her best friend Rapunzel, "faster than an olympic sprinter on crack". Thus she ate her nuggets heartily and, finally, joyfully as she chewed loud enough to slightly disturb the grumpy looking elderly man behind her.

Anna finally picked up her tray and left the restaurant, not before giving an apologetic "excuse me" to the old man behind her for disturbing his meal. Grabbing the briefcase next to her, she walked out the door of the burger joint, briefcase in one hand, half-finished soda in the other. It was a beautiful day in Arendelle, despite the slight chill to the air. The sun shone off the majestic skyscrapers that clouded the skyline of the city, illuminating the concrete jungle surrounding her. Urban pigeons chirped incessantly, hoping for some unlucky passerby to drop their meal so that the thievish birds could mooch on it. Despite the beauty of the city, Anna had always figured herself as more of a country girl, finding more beauty in a horizon dotted by rolling hills or plains over one surrounded by skyscrapers.

Suddenly, as Anna continued to gaze to her left at the happenings of the city, she felt something bump into her, knocking her down to the sidewalk she had been walking on and soaking her orange top in the Dr. Pepper she had been carrying. She stood up, drenched in the sticky drink, ready to give whoever had bumped into her a piece of her mind-

"Anna?" The horrified voice said to her. Looking up, Anna realized that it was the voice of Elsa, the quiet employee that worked in the back of the office she had just gotten management over.

"Oh god… I'm so, so sorry Anna, I was busy texting my dad about something and didn't see you coming…" The flustered girl said with a twitch of guilt and nerves in her voice. This was not how she had expected her first real encounter with her gorgeous boss to go.

Taking a moment to gather herself, Anna ringed the excess liquid out of her shirt, coating the sidewalk in the brown drink. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down, not wanting to upset the girl further.

"It's fine, please, don't worry about it," She said soothingly, attempting to calm down her employee. "You're Elsa, right?"

"Yes ma'am, that's me…" The girl responded hesitantly, her ice blue eyes hiding themselves under her pale eyelids.

 _God, her eyes are beautiful…_ Anna thought to herself, before putting the image of the girl's pale eyes staring into her own to rest.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Said Anna. "Well, not really meet you, but, it's nice to have a first conversation with you, you know? Even if the circumstances that made it happen are a little iffy."

"Yeah, I think so." Elsa replied, not quite sure of what to say now that she was face to face with the woman she had fantasized about ever since Anna had taken a management position in her office.

"Well, on that note, I guess I'll be stopping back home to change out of this blouse before I go back to the office," Anna said with a giggle. "Nice to talk to you, we should do it more often. We're around each other all day, after all. Bye!" She ended the conversation with a wave to the slightly star-struck Elsa, continuing on back to the office to get her car and drive home.

Little did Elsa know, the spilled drink on her boss's blouse bothered Anna even less than she had let on. Any opportunity to make a new friend was one Anna would take. Perhaps having Elsa around to talk to would make her work a little less monotonous.

 _Besides,_ She thought. _She is kind of cute._

And with that, she continued her now wetter, chillier expedition to her office with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2, Part 1: Elsa Frost

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

"Holy shit, it can't be time to get up already…"

Elsa slowly slid up, annoyance flowing through every vein in her body. The incessant ringing of her alarm clock had awoken the girl, the banging and clattering of its speakers echoing in and out of her eardrums. Sliding her lavender sheets off of her sweaty body, she rose out of bed and began the mile long walk to her closet.

Listening to the creak of the closet door as she pulled back its handle, she absent-mindedly searched for one of the few office-worthy shirts she had, before finally deciding on a purple button up. She slipped off the years-old blue Nirvana shirt from high school she had worn to bed, exposing her breasts before she grabbed a bra from the drawer. She threw it on her bed, saying she would cover herself later. How ironic, she thought, that she would change out of punk rock clothes into something so distinctly corporate.

Moving into the bathroom, she slipped into the bathtub and began to run a warm, steamy bath before work. It was one of the few calming things she did in the morning, and she always woke up early to accommodate it into her schedule. After all, with a day so stressful, one has to give themselves _some_ time to relax. She inhaled and exhaled the steam from the water, letting it run through her body, easing the tension she had gained from a night of sleeping in a stiff apartment bed. The warm water soothed her joints, achy from hours upon hours of sitting in an uncomfortable office chair, running her fingers a million miles per hour over a generic black keyboard, typing in whatever spreadsheet she had been assigned that day.

 _God,_ she thought. _I really hate that place._

All but one thing about it.

 _Anna…_

Elsa bit her lip, trying to keep her thoughts from letting loose again, knowing how hard it was to control herself when the perfect redhead was on her mind. Those freckles that sat perfectly in position on her face, lighting up her gorgeous smile, with not a flaw to be found anywhere on her body…

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…"

Elsa knew she couldn't contain it any longer. She moved her hand down to her now soaked vagina, stimulating her clit with her index finger as she began to slide her middle finger in and out, in and out, fantasizing about that the fingers were not hers, but those of the perfect redhead from the office. Her breathing accelerated rapidly as her entire body grew hot, her right hand clutching her breast tightly, her moans being let loose as Anna's name kept escaping from her lips, every breath drawing her closer and closer to orgasm.

"Fuck, Anna, Anna, Anna…" She moaned in pleasure, saying it so loudly that she was sure that every other person living in her apartment could hear her, but she didn't care. The only thing on her mind was the slender frame of the redhead, her perfect lips and ice blue eyes that contrasted so wonderfully with her fiery red hair. God, how she wanted just a taste of that fire…

Elsa finally let loose one last moan of ecstasy as her entire body began to quiver, the feeling of orgasm running through even her fingertips as she shook, breathing Anna's name so heavily, so hard, her words so full of desire. The water from the tub had now soaked the entire floor of the bathroom, but Elsa simply collapsed further into the tub, her entire body exhausted from the experience she had just had. If she was able to do that to herself, she thought, she could only imagine what Anna could make her do.

With an exhausted sigh, she pulled the plug on the tub, letting the water drain out as she climbed over the faux-marble exterior, clutching the counter to keep her shaky knees from collapsing under her. She stared at herself in the mirror for a while, simply collecting herself, before finally putting on her work clothes and beginning to leave the bathroom, trying to prepare herself for another awful day on the job.

 _I want her so fucking bad…_


	3. Chapter 2, Part 2: Anna Myrtle

Anna Myrtle rushed hastily through the dim urban streets of New York City, pacing through the Arendellian district of the town. Her white button up and black dress pants fluttered slightly in the autumn breeze, her black heels clacking monotonously against the cracking pavement. Horns honked by angry drivers sounded in the distance like the calls of thousands of livid birds, each more annoyed than the last.

 _Truly a beautiful city,_ she sarcastically thought to herself, sighing.

She missed the western mountains that she had called home in her youth. The wind back home provided a chilly comfort instead of the warm stench of city sewers and litter. The people there would stop and say hello to one another, would shake each other's hand and talk about their kids and how they were doing, whatever little chit chat could come to their minds. Here people were too busy for human interaction and the lack of any true relationships in the city strained Anna. Though the city was every bit as cold as her country home, the cold here was different. Isolating.

Her mind shifted from thoughts of the loneliness of the city as soon as she saw her drab grey office coming into view. Standing high among the small restaurants, antique shops, and varying knick-knack stores below it, the office seemed almost like a monument to boredom. The square glass windows of its concrete exterior lacked any flavor, any originality at all. It seemed as if the building was the millionth copy cut from a dreary mold, designed by focusing only on function and throwing form out the window.

As she twisted the metal handle of the office's entrance, she walked in with an air of tiredness about her. The last night had not been good to Anna. She thought of the mountains of paperwork she would have to sift through today and the thousand bad indie novels she would read only a page of before rejecting with a dejected sigh.

"How do people expect to get published by any company when they write stuff like this?" She would ask, throwing her pale frustrated arms up in the air before letting them crumple down in a heap back onto her wooden desk. Only one book had even been put past the approval process this week; profits would be down again this month.

"Hello there Miss Myrtle," spoke the small, chubby older woman sitting at the secretary desk. "You look as stunning as ever."

"You don't have to lie to me, Jenny. I know I look like a hot mess, minus the hot part." Anna spoke, a slight frown encompassing her bottom lip.

"Everything okay, baby? You know you can tell me if anything's wrong. Some man been treating you bad again?"

Anna closed her eyes and set her arms down on Jenny's desk, thankful to at least have someone to complain to, albeit for the thousandth time.

"Well…" she began, before being interrupted by the exasperated secretary.

"Oh Lord, honey, don't tell me this is actually something serious again." She said, resting her chin on her fist as she began to focus solely on the redhead in front of her.

"No, no, no, it's just… I'm so damn _bored_ , Jenny," The girl sighed, finally letting her frustrations loose. "Every day it's the same thing, I wake up, come to work, read shitty novels that no one in their right mind would ever release to the public, and then I go home, down a few glasses of wine and get buzzed enough to forget just how drab my life is. It's frustrating. I'm almost an alcoholic at 25 for Christ's sake!"

"Is it at least red wine?" The secretary joked, smiling at the now slightly annoyed girl.

"Jenny."

"Oh okay, okay, fine. No room for humor this morning I see," She said, raising her hands as she laughed defensively at her own joke. "Honey, I don't know what to tell you. I know this place can get a tad… repetitive at times, but that's everywhere. You've just got to learn to live with it, baby."

"But I don't _want_ to live with it! When I got this job I thought I'd be reading the best new novels out there, modern classics! Instead I'm stuck with shit like country music artist biographies and the same generic romance novel with an exotic man and a lonely sexually frustrated woman!"

"Sounds like that woman might just be you."

"Oh, shut up, Jenny." Anna said. "Well, not really, but you know what I mean."

The secretary couldn't help but giggle. Annoying Anna was so easy.

"Oh honey you know I'm just joking. Why don't you try to make some friends here at the office? Why don't you try talking to that big ol' boy over there on the computer, what's his name, Christopher or something?"

"Kristoff?" The girl replied, a slight look of confusion overcoming her.

"That's the one."

"Eh…He's nice and all, and really… handsome, but he also smells like a wild animal, and he has the mindset of one too. I don't think he's the right man for me, Jenny."

"Now honey, when did I _ever_ say anything about dating the boy?" Jenny replied. "Besides, it's not like you can do much better around here. He's big, strong, and handsome, and that smell of his can be fixed up with a little bit of deodorant anyway. You shouldn't be so quick to judge folks, Miss Anna."

Anna gave a defeated sigh.

"Maybe you're right. I'll try to talk to him today."

Jenny sat with a look of distinct satisfaction on her face.

"Good on you, baby. I just want you to find someone that'll make you happy."

"I know you do, Jenny." Anna said, grabbing her left arm, embarrassed at the woman's comment.

"Speaking of happiness, you know love ain't all there is to a happy life. That new girl, what's her name? Ellen? Something like that?" Said Jenny, the girl's name escaping her.

"Elsa." Anna answered. "She's nice, I ran into her yesterday. A bit clumsy, but nice."

 _And kind of cute._ She thought to herself.

"Well then why don't you go talk to her too? Poor girl looks like she needs a friend anyhow." Jenny said, relaxing back into her office chair, looking like she had just given Anna something as valuable as all of the gold in El Dorado combined.

"Sounds like we have something in common then."


End file.
